Vessel harvesting is a surgical technique that is commonly used in conjunction with coronary artery bypass surgery. During a bypass surgery, blood is rerouted to bypass blocked arteries to restore and improve blood flow and oxygen to the heart. The blood may be rerouted using a bypass graft, where one end of the by-pass graft is attached to a blood source upstream of the blocked area and the other end is attached downstream of the blocked area, creating a “conduit” channel or new blood flow connection bypassing the blocked area. Commonly, a surgeon will remove or “harvest” healthy blood vessels from another part of the body to create the bypass graft. The success of coronary artery bypass graft surgery may be influenced by the quality of the conduit and how it is handled or treated during the vessel harvest and preparation steps prior to grafting.
Vessel harvesting methods involve selecting a vessel, traditionally, the great saphenous vein in the leg or the radial artery in the arm to be used as a bypass conduit sealing off and cutting smaller blood vessels that branch off the main vessel conduit and harvesting the main conduit from the body. This practice does not harm the remaining blood vessel network, which heals and maintains sufficient blood flow to the extremities, allowing the patient to return to normal function without noticeable effects.
Minimally invasive technique for vessel harvesting is known as endoscopic vessel harvesting, a procedure that requires only small incisions. While the endoscopic vessel harvesting procedure is an improvement over a traditional “open” procedure that required a single, long incision from groin to ankle, the endoscopic procedure is still cumbersome and difficult. In particular, current endoscopic harvesting systems require multiple tools, which increases the potential for injury to the bypass conduit as well as increases the duration of the procedure. Accordingly, improvements in systems and methods for endoscopic vessel harvesting are still needed.